


Sleeping Arrangements

by makkuru



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkuru/pseuds/makkuru
Summary: Not even Jiro can resist Rui's captivating touch.





	Sleeping Arrangements

"Oi, you're taking up all the room," Jiro fussed, turning from his side to his back, only to come face-to-face with the sleepy blond beside him who was quickly pushed away after being clung to the older man's back.

Rui groaned in protest, struggling to fight Jiro as Jiro scooted away towards the opposite edge of the futon.

"It doesn't help that you're sweaty, too," Jiro kicked off one of the layers of sheets and tugged on the collar of his shirt. He splayed himself out, thinking it would help him cool off.

"But  _Mister_ , you feel so warm," Rui argued, muttering some other unintelligible excuse in his half-asleep state as he tried to draw himself back towards Jiro. Rui rolled onto his side, tucking himself under Jiro's arm and resting his head on the older man's chest.

Jiro sighed in defeat. "Wouldn't you prefer I turn on the heater then?" he suggested but knew quite well that, despite the agitation he felt only moments before, he couldn't find any reason to want to break away at this point.

" _Nope_ ," Rui shook his head, which made it feel like he was only nuzzling himself closer. "I couldn't make _my love_ get out of bed just for that."

Jiro chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, how considerate of you," He tousled Rui's already disastrous bed-head.

Rui smirked, "You only need to say, 'Yeah,' once."


End file.
